A Magi or A Fake?
by ShapeshifterGal
Summary: Unintentionally a girl and her friend are forced into the world of Magi by none other than Al Thamen. Both of them discover new sides of themselves as they are pushed to their limits of sanity. They are given gifts that will help them in this strange world of magic. They will go through hell and back just to get home again. Or will they decide to stay? T for language & misc. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I've been wanting to write this for some time now and I've finally gotten done with most of the planning. I WILL be going into season two with this. I hope you guys like this ^^ so enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN MAGI: THE LABYRINTH OF MAGIC OR THE CHARACTERS!**

Prologue: Inside The Orb

I'm surrounded by a warm substance. It has faded reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks as its color. There's also these white, softly glowing orbs that wander around and give of a sense of comfort. My mind is disoriented and fuzzy; I can't focus or remember anything of importance. But I hear some distant voices, laughing, and other noises that humans make when talking to each other.

I try to will my eyes open to survey the surroundings that I have never seen yet somehow know. I'm able to slowly open my eyes as if I had just woken up. I numbly stare at my weird surroundings. I can't tell if this colorful void has an end to it or not. Giving up on looking for a way out, I change my focus onto the orbs.

One of them drift pass me and, as I see some blurry images cross its surface, I try to reach out to it. But unluckily for me, my body is confused at the action and tangled itself up. I slowly looked down at my body in annoyance. I discovered that I was floating with my legs up to my chest while my arms were under my knees. I tried wiggling my shoeless toes and smiled when they obeyed. I then quickly took note of some white fabric floating into my vision and to my surprise I was wearing a simple white dress.

Another orb drifted pass me and I remembered my earlier confusion and curiosity. This one also had images displayed, but they were clearer and showed people having...oh what is it called? PICNIC! I sleepily smiled only a portion of my happiness. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to force myself to smile wider. I frowned, and to my dismay, it was again only a fraction of my true emotion. I figured that it was the goo/water substance surrounding me was the cause of it and redirected my attention on the orbs again.

Most of the orbs showed happy moments. But what I noticed is that in every one of the images, the same girl was appearing. From what I could collect, she didn't smile much, was shy, goofy, and was protective of the people she seemed close to. The girl liked to keep her long blonde hair loose and slightly pass her shoulders. And almost always her cat-like green eyes were shining with curiosity of the world and, it may not look like it at first, she was carrying a great burden.

I felt a pang of recognition in my chest that slowly grew into a great stabbing pain. My pale hands clutched together where my heart was. With every heartbeat a wave of pain, stronger than the last, envelops me. As I pant short breaths through clenched teeth, I can feel my consciousness and recent memories being pushed into the depths of my amnesic mind.

As my pain was pulsing in my heart and temples I noticed a change in my surroundings. Instead of it being a comforting atmosphere and array of colors, it shifted into an angry pulsing atmosphere of reds. Thanks to the angry pulse, I could feel that instead of a vast empty landscape I am actually in a giant orb. I also noticed that the smaller orbs were now tinted with a red-orange hue. I could feel a pain in my right shoulder and the warmth of the giant orb was disintegrating.

I manage to crack one of my eyes open. I stare at the orb in front of me through my pain. It shows the same blonde girl and an asian girl, that she appears close to, in an alley surrounded by dark clothed figures. I could FEEL their names and their identities on the tip of my tongue. I watched as they were slowly backed into a wall, completely surrounded. When I saw the asian girl's scared facial expression I felt the pulsing giant orb around me begin to crack with my anger (1).

As the orb pulsed with my chest, a memory resurfaced in my mind. Well more like a realization of time passing. My mind rejected the idea at first but slowly allowed the truth to come to light. The memories that I can now recall are telling me that I've been in this endless dimension for many days. It's even possible that I could have been in here for weeks, maybe even a whole month. But my thoughts strayed to more important matters as the pain intensified.

I forced my arms away from my chest. I gritted my teeth and slowly reached out for the orb in front of me. It showed that the clothed figures had raised their arms and began to chant. The blonde was standing protectively in front of the scared, smaller raven haired girl. She had confusion and fear underneath her protective glare that she was giving.

This all seemed familiar as my fingertips were a hair breath away from touching the orb. I couldn't move around in this weird substance. The only things it would let me do is stretch my limbs. I watched in agony as the orb just sat there irritatingly as the pain in my chest grew worse.

I stretched my arms one last time and managed to grab the orb. I curled my body around it as I held it to my stomach. I curled tight around the orb, hoping to absorb it. I want to absorb the orb (ha rhyme *wipes tear from eye*) and my memories it holds. That's right these orbs are **_MY_** memories. They hold _**MY** _life and _**MY** _identity within them. I want to remember everything. No I _need_ to remember what happened. What happened to me, how I got here, and what happened to...

"JULIE!" I screamed in pain and rage just before my surroundings shattered (1).

**Haha I love leaving cliffhangers. So how was it? I tried really hard to describe the umm... "Giant Orb" as best as I could. As for the (1)'s I wanted to point out that from when it starts cracking till it shatters completely, the Orb is continually cracking as the MC is noticing that her memories are inside the smaller orbs. I just wanted to point that out in case anyone thought differently (ya never know). The next chappie will describe how the MC got in the Giant Orb and who Julie is. Please R&R I would so love it if you did~ Thanks and...have a cupcake~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone~ How's it going? I personally wanna thank Jemstone6259 for pointing out that's been over two weeks and pushing me to update and all that jazz :D THANKS GIRL! So I shall warn y'all that this has some touchy language in the beginning (but that's why I rated it as I did). Hit me if ya want I don't care it's how the MC is so yolo...SEE YOU ALL AT THE BOTTOM! *jumps off cliff***

**Chapter 1**

"FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK!" I screamed at the television as I repeatedly beat the X button on the controller. I threw the controller up in the air angrily as it showed I was dead. "GOD FUCKING DAMIII-AHHH!" I shouted as I got up out of my nest of blankets and pillows and stormed to the kitchen. When I opened the basement door, light streamed in. I squeezed my eyes shut as I hissed at the brightness of day. Once my eyes adjusted I looked outside and noticed that it was early in the afternoon.

I mumbled incoherent words and opened the cabinet to grab a bowl. I stomped over to the pantry, grabbed a box of Captain Crunch, went to the fridge, got the milk, and slammed it shut with my foot. I sloppily poured the cereal and milk and roughly shoved a spoon in the food. Pulling on a hoodie, I looked outside while I chewed with vigor. But when I saw who was outside I clamped my hand over my mouth before I could spit out cereal and milk.

"Karl?!" I opened the door, after I swallowed, to usher in the wet dog, "Did Tammy leave you outside again?!" My dog just stared at me with sad eyes as he slowly wagged his tail. 'Unbelievable,' I thought. Just before Karl was going to shake the water off of himself, I glared at him. "No," I said sternly. He whined at me as I sighed. "Fine lemme change into shorts...stay," I commanded when he tried to follow me upstairs.

I quickly changed into old raggedy shorts and went back downstairs. I walked pass Karl, patted my leg, opened the slider door, and walked outside. Karl followed me and I closed the door behind us. I quickly jogged to the shed to pull out the hose, a shallow metal tub, and dog shampoo. As I filled the tub I wiped sweat off my brow. It was probably around 11 o'clock yet it was already hot and uncomfortable outside.

When the tub was full I grabbed Karl by the collar and gently led him to the tub. Unfortunately for me, labs love water. Karl jumped right in and soaked me completely. I glared at my chocolate bundle of happiness. I sighed as I heard a bike come down the driveway. I turned my head and waved when I saw a familiar face.

"He gotcha again huh?" my friend Julie asked when she pulled up next to me. "Yeah," I sighed as I flapped my arms to get the water off, "Wanna help? I need someone to hold him down." Julie made a face as she watched Karl make a mess. "I'll make us some chocolate milkshakes," I smiled mischievously. Julie jumped off her bike and strode towards the soaked dog with purpose. I chuckled and joined her in the tub."It's a good thing you're wearing old shorts and a tank top," I smiled smugly. We started to wash Karl after Julie splashed some water at me. Along the way we switched jobs because Karl was too strong for Julie. I even had trouble holding my 200 pound dog.

An hour later we were both showered, Karl was clean, and all three of us were in the kitchen as I made chocolate milkshakes and grilled cheese for lunch. I placed Julie's food in front of her and bowed. "Bon Appétit," I said as I sat down next to her with my food. "So...do you...wanna...catch a...movie?" The ravenette asked me between bites. "Sure," I took a few bites of my sandwich and swallowed, "How about the new Captain America?" Julie nodded as she chewed the last bites of her sandwich before moving onto the shake.

I pulled out my IPhone and started to look up movie times. That's when I noticed that Julie was staring longingly at my half eaten grilled cheese. I rolled my eyes and slid the plate closer to her. "Arigato~!" I smiled as she thanked me in Japanese. I found a movie showing at 4 and it got done around 7. I quickly showed Julie as she nodded her satisfaction with the time. I locked my phone and sighed as I leaned back in the chair.

"Where's Tammy? Is she still working?" Julie asked with a concerned look. Tammy is my adoptive "mother", yet she's young enough for us to be sisters. She even said 'I'm obviously not your mother, but I'm not your guardian either. From here on out, I'm your older sis. So how bout we order some pizza?' I smiled as I recalled the long and odd hours that her waitressing job required of her.

"She hasn't been home since yesterday afternoon," I replied, sounding quite monotonic. Julie sighed as she handed me the plates. 'I just hope that she doesn't push herself too hard.' Julie poked my forehead between my eyebrows when I took the plates from her. "She's probably staying with a friend," Julie reassured me as she walked back to her seat," Jeesh, you can be such a worry wart sometimes ya know?" She smiled at me as she sat down. I rolled my eyes and said 'whatever' as I flicked her forehead.

"Hey!"

"We both can be worry warts sometimes."

"God...that was a...great movie," I said as I cracked my back between my words. It was getting a bit cooler outside as the sun started it's descent.

"Yeah I think it was pretty good," Julie also stretched as we walked away from the theater and towards a close restaurant. Well, restaurant would be putting it nicely. It was more like a bar with a ridiculous amount of seats. When we got closer, we could see the place was busier than a beehive. Julie and I shared a look knowingly. We raced towards the front entrance together.

***safely lands with parachute* Hey~! Took ya long enough! I took a detour to FMA:B to see if Mustang was behaving...Dat man and his miniskirt obsession...(I shall laugh if you scrolled down here just to see if I landed safely) Now! Back on topic! So ****_finally _****we find out who Julie is. Yay! Now we gotta wonder what's happening at the bar... **

**Me: You didn't do anything(/kill) anyone did you? **

**Judal: No! (Not yet at least *chuckles*) When are you going to insert US anyways?**

** Me: What's with the uppercase 'US'? **

**Judal: Me, Myself, and I! We're bored! We want some action already! **

**Me: *facepalm, sighs, and walks away* **

**Judal: Hey don't ignore me! I-I mean US! *chases after the young author***

**R&R please! I'd so love it if you did~**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yo! Move out of the way folks! Kitchen help comin through!" I yelled over the crowd as I tried to push my way through the crowd with Julie right behind me.

"Have I ever told you that I love the fact that you're a human bulldozer?"

"Yep! Many ti-Hey! Guys come on, no fighting! You fight, I kick your asses outta here!" A couple of guys started to brawl near us as I tried to answer Julie.

"Okay break it up, break i-oof!" yelled a deep and familiar voice.

"Damien!" I spotted the buff security guard as he got punched while trying to separate the brawling men. Everyone watching the trio cringed as a loud cracked resonated through the crowd. Two other security guards came up to the still brawling pair as Damien walked over to us holding his nose.

"Nice nose job," said one of security hands as he dragged one of the brawlers out of the crowd. I had to stifle a laugh with my hand as Damien gave him a dirty look.

"What are you ladies doing here?" He asked as he held a black handkerchief to his nose.

"We just got out of the movie theater and saw all the commotion. So we decided to lend a hand," Julie sweetly answered while ignoring the lady part of the question.

"Who ya callin a lady Damien?" I glared at Damien while I regretfully spat out the ugly L word. I always despised being called a lady, as people normally thought you had to act as your title depicted.

"Uh...no one, ma'am." He just gave me a respectable tip of his head as his southern habits made me grin. I nodded at him and surveyed the front of the restaurant. The girls at reception were scrambling as they tried to calm down ccustomers who want their tables.

"I see you guys are pretty busy," Julie commented, "Need any help?"

"You gals are life savers. Julie, we need an extra girl for waiting tables. And-"

"Yeah I know, cooking duty. Come on Julie, let's take the back way in."

"Right. Well...see you later Damien!" Julie waved the man goodbye as I worked my way to the back of the building.

- 5 hours later - Midnight -

"Please tell me that that was the last table," Julie complained as she lazily rested her head atop of the bar. I looked up from wiping down the table I was working on, over to Julie. I heaved a tired sigh as I looked at my watch.

"Sheesh it's past midnight already." I finished up my table and threw my rag into the bat sink.

"Hey, you gals go home. The boys and I got this." Brent, the owner, patted me on the head while he put a rag on his shoulder. Damien and another guy came up behind Brent, carrying some heavy looking boxes. I thought the guy next to Damien looked strange but I just shook my head, too tired to care anymore.

"Yeah we got this. You girls go home and get some rest."

"Thanks boys. Let us know if you need help like that again." I smiled at Damien and the other males as I turned to Julie to give her a piggyback ride. "Come on old gal, I'll give ya a lift."

"Anytime! And remind me to pay you guys tomorrow!" Brent yelled as I turned around to push open the door with Julie. When we were walking towards the movie theater's parking lot, Julie mumbled, "I'm not an old lady." I breathed a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, but your energy levels matches one right now." Julie just made a noise between a grumble and a growl, too tired to do anything else. I smirked at her tired attitude as we approached my car.

I let out a frustrated growl as I saw that it had a yellow boot on one of the tires. I kicked the boot while yelling curses up to the high heavens and still growling. It wasn't a timed parking and I didn't park in the wrong spot either! So why did I get booted? As I sat there, staring at my car with a sleeping human on my back, a new black Ford fusion pulled up next to us.

"Having bad luck tonight?" I looked at the middle aged driver in confusion before a familiar head of bushy red hair appeared.

"Heeeeey! I know theessh girlssh," slurred Brandon as he slung his arm over the door. He just happened to be one of the bartenders at Brent's bar and an old friend. I raised my eyebrow in amusement at his drunken state. He has a bad habit of drinking with the customers near last call. Julie just snored, blissfully unaware of the situation.

"Yeah it seems so."

"How bout I give y'all a lift? I'm already driving this idiot home so what's a few more right?"

"Hey Yance! Don't you think Ms. Goldilocks looks pretty? *hiccup* I mean...jut look at er!"

"I think you've had enough to drink bud. How bout you lay down and hit the hay?" I warily looked at the ravenette driver as he reclined Brandon's seat for him.

I stood there with Julie on my back, debating my choices in my mind. It would take me awhile to walk a half hour drive while carrying someone. Not to mention I was pretty tired, probably wouldn't make the whole trip on foot, and that I couldn't just pry the yellow monstrosity off of accuracy with my bare hands. Also that this yellow boot business would probably get me in trouble later with Tam. Big trouble. Might lose Internet privileges. God can't risk that. Anyways...getting off track.

"So you're the new guy I heard so much about," I commented as he got out of the car. During the entire night I heard how great the new assistant manager was. How he always got everything done perfectly and efficiently. Something seemed off about this guy as I watched his movements. He opened the door for us on the passenger side. There was just something odd about him as my suspicion levels rose for some reason. But as quickly they appeared, they slowly vanished.

"That I am," He smiled, "Nice to meet you...?"

"Let's stick with Goldilocks for now," I replied curtly as I eased the sleeping hunk of meat off my back and into the back seat.

"Huh...well the name's Yance," Yance smiled gently and held his hand out to me. I looked at him warily before I finally deemed it safe to shake his hand. "A bit antisocial much, Goldie?" I grinned at him as I pushed Julie over and sat down in the back.

"It's an honor to drive you ma'am." Yance bowed dramatically to me before closing the door. I laughed at his antics, which resulted in the now two sleeping hunks of meat to stir In their sleep. I immediately shut up as Yance hopped into the driver's seat.

"So where are we heading ma'am?" I smiled.

"We live on the outskirts of Mason, near highway 41. It's a big house with horses. You can't miss it." Yance turned turned to look at me in surprise at I put Julie's and my seat belts on. Or was it confusion?

"You live where?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Near-" He cut me off with a serious expression, "No no no no...sorry...um...you wouldn't happen to live with Tammy would you?" Cue my other eyebrow being raised.

"Yeeaaaaah...I do...why do you ask?" Emotions swirled on my chest as my stomach clenched in anxiety at the mention of my sister from a stranger. Yance sighed as he ran his hand through his black, green tinted hair.

"So...I'm guessing you're the kid she adopted?" He looked back up at me. My eyebrows furrowed together. There's an emotion in his eyes that I just can't place. Curiosity definitely isn't it. It's stern and questioning at best. He kinda looks like an interrogator at the moment. I realized my long silence of staring and shook my head in an affirmative.

"Well this is awkward," Yance chuckled out of nerves. "How is it awkward?" I just stared at him as Yance grinned nervously. "Before Tam adopted you, we used to be ah..." He trailed off as he looked everywhere but me.

"Dating?" I supplied. "Yeah, she told me she broke up with someone recently when I first got here." Yance just replied with 'Huh' and turned forward again, dismissing the conversation. I furrowed my eyebrows at his attitude and this strange numb feeling at the back of my mind. He didn't seem to be interested in this conversation at all. The feeling of being interrogated resurfaced as Yance drove us out of the parking lot. I felt the numb sensation grow into a groggy feeling as it spread throughout my body just as I passed out.

**Hey dear readers! Good Lord this took forever to get copied onto my mom's phone from my tablet. Oh my. My life has been full of new sturf since coming to my mom's house for the summer. (Kinda found out that my step bro is a crack smoking delinquent so that's fun to know right? NOT DIDN'T REALLY NEED TO KNOW THAT MA) **

**Well I got a question for you my readers. As you might have noticed, I have been purposely avoiding revealing the MC's name. I know I'm horrible. Hit me if it pleases you! So I've been wanting to name her Lia, but I want to see what you guys recommend. I AM OPEN TO ANYTHING AS LONG AS IT'S NOT STUPID OR ABSURD IN ANYWAY. COME ONE GUYS BE GROWN UPS FOR ONCE PLEASE. Then you can go back to your funky selves. And I'll reveal the choice in chapter 4, so look forward to it! Ugh...chp 3 is so looong. It might be awhile before another update my dears. Ah well...As long as I give ya something to nibble on right? Well...UNTIL NEXT TIME MY DEARS~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Whaaaat?! Two updates?! In one day?! God I'm spoiling y'all. Well...technically I'll stay up a few hours to copy this so yay! (It's like 10:15 pm atm so hehe...let's see how long this takes shall we?)**

**I SHALL WARN YOU READERS. IF YOU ARE TOUCHY ABOUT TOUCHY/GRAPHIC HORROR SCENES PLEASE SKIM UNTIL YOU FIND A PARAGRAPH LESS TOUCHY. DO NOT PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER. IT HAS IMPORTANT INFO INSIDE. I WILL RATE THIS CHAPTER M JUST TO BE SAFE. NO THERE IS NO FREAKING ADULT CRAP IN HERE. I'M JUST BEING SAFE OKAY? I JUST TRYING TO POINT OUT SOME OF THE THINGS THAT BASICALLY HAPPEN IN THE SHOW THAT THEY DO REALLY BRUSH UP ON CAUSE COME ON IT'S A PIECE OF WORK ABOUT FRIENDSHIP AND ADVENTURES AND ALL THAT JOY. WHY AM I STILL WRITING IN CAPS?!**

Chapter 3

- About 20 minutes later -

I awoke to loud music. I quickly sat up straight in the backseat of Yance's car. I saw that we were nearing an apartment complex in a wooded area; which I quickly remembered them as Brandon's neighborhood. But I noticed that the buildings looks burnt and almost all the windows were shattered. A feeling of dread and anxiety twisted in my stomach.

I quickly looked around the car to see that Julie and Brandon were still peacefully knocked out while Yance was still driving. I anxiously tried to remember how and when I fell asleep. I, regretfully, don't remember much, as everything is hazy in my memory at the moment. Although, I remember green gas and Yance giving me a very creepy and sadistic smile. Why gas though? And what was with that smile?

I hurriedly shook Julie up in a panic. As I did, I saw Yance look at me through the rear view mirror. My eyes widen at the murderous look in his eyes while my body freezes with fresh adrenaline pumping through my system. "_Whaaat_...huh?...wha-w-where are we?" Julie's eyes widen a little at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hey you're both awake! Ya ' know I was pretty surprised that you honked out in the middle of our conversation Goldie. You must've been exhausted," Yance quickly turned the music off and glanced at us over his shoulder. He gave us an innocent smile before turning back around. I looked at him as if he was mad as Julie uneasily looked at me.

"Who is he?" Julie's voice wavered as she looked at me in worry.

"He's Yance, the new assistant manager at Brent's place. He's dropping off Brandon first and then we're getting dropped off," I answered her questions while my eyes never left Yance's face.

"East wrong with us taking your c-"

"It got booted and Yance was nice enough to give us a lift."

Julie was quiet after that. I snuck a glance at her and she had a frown on her face. She huffed at my curt responses and started to play with her past shoulder length black hair that's neatly placed in a braid. I still kept my eyes in Yance as he drove further into the apartment complex. A certain checkered mask key chain caught my eye as it dangled from the rear view mirror. It looked vaguely familiar as it waved itself in front of my eyes. Julie gasped as still he looked out often window, catching my attention. Narrowing my eyes suspiciously at Yance, I sneaked a quick peek out the window to see what was going on.

**(This is where it gets bad for those of you who want to skim these bad paragraphs)**

My eyes widened as my whole body froze. Anxiety and fear twisted my stomach even further as Julie backed up into my left side; away from the window and the images outside the car. Fires greedily licked at bushes and buildings, while animals, some dead and laying scattered on the grass and concrete, others trying to crawl away with missing or mangled limbs. I couldn't find one animal that wasn't bleeding, missing a limb, or had parts of their skin missing. Forcing down a gag, I shifted my eyes away. I started to shiver with fear at the new sight as Julie's body was shaking horrendous force of her quiet sobs.

Bodies. They littered the ground like locusts. There was blood everywhere. I felt tears slip down my cheeks as we passed countless more. We stared, wide eyed, as we saw a few thrashing people still alive in a burning room. Julie turned and ride into my shoulder, clinging to my jacket as she trembled. I couldn't move. I couldn't comfort her. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything as I stared in horror at all the dead children around the bloodied playground. Yance caught us looking out the window like deer caught in headlights.

"Oh don't mind them," He sighed, "Their puny lives are going towards a much larger plan." I slowly ripped my gaze from the window to look at him as he spoke in a bored and uninterested tone. I tried to open my mouth as more tears rushed down my cheeks and neck. Clenching my fist, I gathered the tiny buts of courage I had left in my crumbling mind.

"What happened here?" My voice shook as I stared at Yance with fierce and frightened eyes. The green haired driver just sighed as he reached over to Brandon and shook his shoulder. "Wake up idiot." The moment the order left his lips, Brandon sat up in his seat.

"Thank god, I was getting sick of pretending to sleep. Then again I did dose off a bit there," Brandon said in a bored tone as he set his seat in an upright position. He looked around with furrowed brows as his head rested in his palm, before turning to Yance. "Did they love anyone alive? You know _he_ wanted a few people alive."

"I told them not to." That set Brandon off on a nervous breakdown.

"Why?! Oh man we're so-"

"No one here had the potential nor the possibility of reaching it. So I had to find a few myself. Those who might, just might have the tiniest possibility of reaching the potential _he _wants." I numbly stared at the two males as my reeling mind spins, trying to process the foreign topic.

"Uhh...okay...so...where are these few you've found?" Yance impatiently herded his thumb towards us. The ginger gave a doubtful look to the other man before turning to face us. Brandon's face lit up in frightful recognition.

My mind numbed even further as Brandon started to yell at Yance as he drove even further. I caught bits and pieces of how Brandon objected to the idea of us being used for their plan and how he thought that they were just dropping up off at home. A dumber part of my mind took over my sensible and shocked part.

_Seriously how big is this place? We've been driving for a good few minutes. Oh here's another speed bump. You haven't noticed the last ones have you? Ah, look, there's an oddly placed warehouse that's conveniently guarded by men in armor and neatly placed in the trees to hide it from view. How convenient. We couldn't **possibly** be going in there. Oh...Wait...We are...Well that sucks. Hehe. Have fun trying to get away._

- Other POV -

Julie managed to look outside again just as the warehouse doors opened to allow the vehicle entry. The poor girl still cling to her companion's arm as she eyed the guards and their armor warily. To her it seemed to have an asian and arabian theme to it. Weird...

The car stopped a ways from the giant doors as they began to close shut. Yance got out of the car with Brandon close behind, still yelling objections. It's quite expected as the duo have gotten close to the loud, yet friendly male when they had worked at the restaurant.

Julie watched as Brandon grabbed the front of Yance's white dress shirt and yelled in his face. The ravenette continued to watch as Yance grabbed hold of Brandon's own dark t-shirt and punched him a few times with his right hand. Yance let go, satisfied with his work, and walked back to the car. Julie's body stiffened as he approached. But to her luck, he just snatched the mask charm from the mirror and slammed the door close. She saw Brandon hold his nose as it bled, clearly broken, as an angry look flashed across his face. He gave Yance a disapproving gaze as the dark haired male walked past him.

Julie gasped as a dark shadow fell over her window. From what she could see, it appeared to be a man. He opened the door to reveal a area and heavily muscled chest. The man roughly grabbed the young girl's arm and dragged her out of the car with her screaming.

- Regular POV -

Julie's screaming and being dragged out of the car made my senses reboot immediately. My face contorted into an unleashed snarl as I scrambled across the seats to reach the open door. Unknown to me, another, smaller, buff man in a business suit and dark sunglasses opened my door. I only noticed when he roughly grabbed my right ankle and dragged me back to the other side. I screamed. Out of pain, from his tight grip, and out of rage, for being so close yet so far.

I flung my body onto the floor if the car and kicked the dude in the face with my free foot. He stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. He screamed in pain and rage also while holding his hands near his face. I effectively broke his nose and glasses, causing some shards to lodge themselves into his skin. I quickly scrambled out of the car after he was put of my way.

I sprinted to my left, where Julie was kicking and screaming for the shirtless man to let her go. He had her under his left arm like some sort of basketball. I ran to catch up to them while dodging other suited men. Julie punched and elbowed the guy in the gut, but it had no effect on the giant. I came up on his right, planning on jumping on his back and giving his face a bloody makeover. But right as I was about to jump, he turned and backhanded me in the gut. My breath left me as my feet left the ground.

I flew back a good 10 feet or more. I landed on my back, then tipped backwards to painfully land on my stomach. My vision darkened and I struggled to get air back in my lungs again. I looked up at the man who hit me only to meet his red eyes. Red eyes. They were a mix between a blood red and a maroon, but an evil red nontheless. I growled as I shakily pushed myself off the ground and started to run towards the evil - eyed giant.

But before I could get close, three of the earlier men I'd dodged reached me first. I tried to fight them but they were to strong for me to handle. They grabbed hold of my arms and held my neck down so that I was immobilized. I glared at the man that held my younger friend as a rag doll. He just stared at me with those empty and emotionless red eyes.

I struggled in the guards' grips as I saw the giant place a black bag over Julie's head. She thrashed and bucked to prevent being bagged, but he still managed to put it on her. Julie screamed my name as I yelled hers, stills struggling to break free. I just gave up on breaking free and just started to drag the three men with me. I only got a few feet before another jumped atop of us, causing me me to crumble under the weight and onto the floor.

I glared with all the hate in the world at my friend's captor. That was before a pair of black men's dress slacks blocked my view of my current hate. I looked up to see it was Yance; who crouched down to me with an identical bag in his hands. He just lazily smirked at me before forcefully pulling the bag over my head.

**Okay I was going to make this chapter like 1,000 more words longer but I'm just middle fingering it right now. (Not to mention it was a great place to stop and torture y'all :D ) So...it is now 1:22 as I write this. Yeah...as you can imagine my eyes feel like they're sinking into my skull. Obviously I took a break from this (on Tumblr (and for ice cream) "XD ) for certain reasons that I won't reveal because I'm not going to scar my readers at all in this note. *sigh* Tired...I'll ask you guys one more time "today". Please send in name ideas. I'm just swimming in reluctance and other ideas for other stuff for things later in the story. God my sentences are long...Well...good night my lovely readers and please R&R. For if you did, I would love you for eternity and bake you my famous made - from - scratch cookies. LOVE Y'ALL AND NOW IT'S SLEEPY TIME! (GOTTA STOP LEAVING SUCH LONG NOTES LIKE FOR REEAAALL)**


End file.
